Into the SNAFU-verse
by 502nickster
Summary: A crisis has occurred and people from different worlds are thrown into the mix, with three Hikigaya Hachimans at the centre of it all. How will they overcome this crisis, without being at each other's throats?
1. Elseworld's Finest

**Hey guys. Welcome to this new piece. A collaboration of some sort. **

**Take note that this will not be canon to any other storylines in the future, probably...maybe. **

**With permission given and edited by New DCD, this is a crossover between stories, 'The Splendid Spider-Man' and 'The Dark Knight of Chiba' **

**I highly advise anyone new to the community to read the aforementioned stories first to get a better understanding of the story to come. **

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Electricity sizzled across the warehouse.

The scent of sulfur heralded the sudden appearance of six figures five feet above the ground. Gravity did its thing, and all fell to the floor. Shrieks and yelps escaped the majority when they hit the cold, hard ground.

"Owww." Hikigaya Hachiman rubbed his head, groggily getting back on his feet. "W-What the hell happened?"

"Owie." His kohai rubbed her behind as she whined. "Oww. What just happened, Senpai?"

"I-I don't know," Hachiman said, rubbing the back of his neck. Beside him lay the Canon camera he'd been using for the school paper. He went over, picked it up, and to his dismay, saw a cracked screen.

"Ah, mou..." Isshiki Iroha moaned standing up and looking around. "What happened? Where are we? What was that earlier?"

On another side of the warehouse, Kakeru Tobe recovered from the fall as well. "Ahh man, am I dead? Please tell me I'm not dead. Please tell me we did not just get killed by a zappy thingy."

"No Tobe, you're not dead." A response came from behind. Tobe turned around and Spider-Man was there, clinging to the wall.

"Spidey? Oh, thank God. You're alive, and we're not dead." Tobe breathed out. "So far, so good. But what happened to us?"

"No idea," Spider-Man said, flipping down to the floor, taking a second to hold his head, nursing an ache. "But I'm guessing we got away from that mess earlier."

"Now the question is...where are we?" Tobe asked, now noticing a person in Sobu High uniform at the center, with her back facing him and standing on her own.

At the same time, at the opposite end of the warehouse, the two remaining people rose from the fall.

Miura Yumiko quickly stood up, cautiously scanning her surrounding. "W-What? Where are we?" she whispered.

No response came. Even so, she knew someone else was with her, sensing the dark shroud of red and black. She turned around and faced him: the Huntsman.

"Did we get...transported or something? What the hell happened?" She whispered again, bending to a crouch.

"I don't know," Huntsman said, voice low and hoarse. He crouched down next to his companion. "I'm guessing it has something to do with her." He spotted the female student as well, facing her from the front. Immediately, he'd recognized who she was. He hissed silently, "Cannot be."

"Uh, Senpai?" Iroha called out. "I don't like this place..."

Hachiman remained quiet, looking all around him. Confusion and anxiety were beginning to take hold. "...What the heck is this?"

"Ah? Iroha? That you?" Kakeru said to her as well.

Iroha turned around, "Tobe-senpai?"

"Isshiki?!" Yumiko exclaimed.

She turned around again, "Yumiko-senp-"

Her question was interrupted as a net launched from the Huntsman's gauntlet. The mesh surrounded her, knocking her off her feet.

"Kyaaa! Ahhh!" Iroha shrieked, struggling against the netting. It was no use: she was helpless.

"Holy shit! What the?!" Hachiman gasped, a surreal scene playing in front of his very eyes.

Huntsman's arm went through the lattice of rope and pulled her by the collar. "How did you get out?! What have you done?!" he roared, right in Iroha's face.

The horrific face of a demon was all she could see. Iroha began to cry in a panic. "Ahh! Ahhh!"

Thwip!

With that sound, Huntsman felt something hit the back of his neck and stick there. A strong pull yanked him away from his prey.

Spider-Man wrenched the web line over his shoulder. Tapping into his superhuman strength, he flung Huntsman towards a window overhead. Huntsman defenestrated, leaving a rain of shattered crystal in his wake.

"I'll take care of him. Tobe, help her out!" Spider-Man ordered. Giving chase, he ran up the wall and vaulted out the improvised egress.

* * *

Red clouds hung thick in the night sky. The clap of thunder rumbled in the far distance. Spider-Man jumped down, landing on the pavement outside. The aggressor? Nowhere in sight.

"What the-? Where did he go?" Spider-Man agitatedly glanced left and right, "He should have landed here. Unless he can f-."

His Spider-Sense screamed. Turning around, his mind registered two incoming projectiles heading straight at him. He bent his body backward and tilted his head to the left. Bat-shaped objects whizzed dangerously close, embedding themselves on the ground. He flipped back and craned his head up above. He witnessed the Huntsman, perched atop the rooftop of the warehouse.

The Huntsman glared at his adversary from his vantage. 'There's no way you saw my batarangs coming. How did you…'

He vaulted off the edge and stretched out his cape, landing at his foe's level.

The Huntsman gave a snarling scowl at Spider-Man, and Spider-Man eyepieces narrowed.

"Okay…" Spider-Man began to circle around the Huntsman, who responded in kind. It was almost like a dance, with both sizing the other up.

The Huntsman took note of the symbol on his adversary's chest - an eight-legged spider.

"...Who the hell are you?" Spider-Man finally asked.

Silence was his only answer. Spider-Man did not like that one bit.

"Not much for talking, are you? Figures."

"...You've one chance to surrender." The Huntsman declared his ultimatum.

Spider-Man couldn't stop a scoff from escaping him, "Me? Surrender? I'm Spider-Man, in case you didn't notice. You think I'm the type to stand aside and let you hurt some poor high schooler? You've got another thing coming."

"...So you're not Isshiki Iroha's accomplice?" Huntsman asked. Having heard his foe's declaration, he held another piece of this puzzle.

Spider-Man pointed at him, "...What do you mean, 'accomplice'? She's a regular student. Who the hell-"

"Enough. She answers for her crimes." Huntsman commanded, "If you're not with her, then we've no quarrel. Stay out of the way."

"What crimes!? ...Wait, I got it. You're just some nutcase. Gotcha. Time to take you down, then," Spider-Man spaced his legs, ready to pounce.

"One last chance to back down, Spider-Man." The Huntsman growled.

"No, you wasted your chance!" Spider-Man yelled. He thrust his arms forward, firing a volley of web balls at Huntsman.

Huntsman flipped to the side, dodging the goopy assault. The balls splattered against the warehouse wall behind him. Firing a grapnel line onto a roof, Huntsman quickly hoisted himself up into the air.

Spider-Man was about to shoot a web-line but a Batarang speeding towards him forced him to flip away. Huntsman placed a foot forward and trained his eyes on his foe. Spider-Man shot a strand from his wrist, pulling himself towards Huntsman. Not quite making it all the way, he clung to the wall, running up the rest of the way.

'Reflexes, surface traction, webbing... but how did you see my first attack coming?' Huntsman gritted his teeth and decided he'd move further into the city. He fired his grapnel line onto a higher rooftop, and then up onto a skyscraper. As Spider-Man climbed over, Huntsman was already halfway up the line to the next roof.

'He's either trying to lure me into a trap, or moving to more favorable terrain,' Spider-Man deduced. He jumped up high, then swung even higher. As he approached the roof's edge, his Spider-Sense exploded.

Full moon to his back, an imposing figure stretched leathery wings amidst the clouds. Legs stretched out, Huntsman swooped down at him with frightening speed.

Spider-Man back-stepped, barely avoiding the gliding kick. Huntsman stomped cement hard before him, and Spider-Man saw his opening. Closing what little distance they had left, he struck with his elbow. Bone clashed against armor, catching Huntsman square on the middle of the chest.

"Neaargh," Huntsman growled, having hit with enough force to skid him back. Thankfully, his armor absorbed the brunt of the blow. The two took a moment, staring each other down.

"Still wanna go?!" Spider-Man spat, raising both of his fists. Once again, all he got was cold silence.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, a teary-eyed Iroha futilely flailed against the net. "Senpai! Help me! Please!"

"Iroha, calm down. Stop moving so I can get you out." Kakeru Tobe moved in to help.

"Tobe, get away from her!" Yumiko shouted. Before he had a chance to react, she stood between him and the captive girl.

"...Yumiko?" Tobe gawked, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Yumiko shot back.

Iroha whimpered, "Miura-senpai? Please, get me out of this!"

Yumiko turned towards her. Instead of the helping hand Iroha had expected, Yumiko seethed. "You're not going anywhere, you psycho!"

"What...?" the confused girl blurted out. This all had to be some sort of nightmare. But then, why couldn't she wake up?

"Yumiko...what's gotten into you?! We got to get her out of here!" Tobe raised his voice in alarm.

"Tobe? Miura?" Another voice stole their attention. It sounded way too familiar for comfort. Both turned their heads, and the speaker emerged from the shadows.

"Hikio?!"

"Hach?!"

Iroha cried out for him, "Senpai! Please! Please get me out of this!"

Before Hachiman could even take a step, Tobe and Yumiko shouted in unison: "Who ARE you?!"

"Whoa, whoa." Hachiman put up his hands in an attempt to assuage. "Miura, Tobe. You know who I am. Hikigaya Hachiman. Your classmate?" In his hands, he still held the Canon camera. Despite attempting to defuse the situation, trepidation seeped into his voice. He was agitated by the trapped Iroha, hyperventilated and shed tears. She had to be more frightened and confused than ever.

A tense second of silence befell them before Yumiko and Tobe broke it.

"That's impossible. You can't be Hikio. What is this? Some kind of disguise?!"

"This some kind of trick? Who are you, The Chameleon, or something?"

Hachiman pressed on, "What are you two going on about? It's me. We might not know each other too well, but we're classmates."

Every Sobu High student occupying the warehouse stood frozen in place. None dared make any sudden moves.

In their heads, Tobe and Yumiko were each trying to make sense of the senseless.

With no other recourse, they made their decision. Almost in unison, both brought fingers to one of their ears.

"Huntsman, can you hear me?"

"Spidey, come in!"

Only when they heard each other, did they figure that bit out.

"Wait. You're with the other guy?!" both yelled concurrently.

They shook their heads and tried to talk again. "...I asked if you're with that guy." They both said.

Once again, they spoke simultaneously: "...Stop copying me!"

* * *

Spider-Man made the first move. Lunging forward, he kicked at Huntsman. Reading his foe's move, Huntsman swiveled on his heel, evading by a few inches. His foe's limb zoomed by, and Huntsman capitalized. He grasped the leg, and aided by the attack's momentum, slammed Spider-man against the floor. The attacker struck concrete, face-first.

"Oof!" Spider-Man grunted as pain burst throughout his upper body. The impact had been so fierce, so merciless, it felt as if his brain had been scrambled. Nonetheless, he could ill afford to stay down. Planting both hands on the floor, he pushed himself up into the air. His leg still in Huntsman's grip, he spun within his grasp, kicking his other leg at the Huntsman.

His attack went wide as Huntsman pulled his head back. Huntsman pulled at the extremity he held, careening Spider-Man towards him. A clothesline struck the Arachnid across the face.

"Rggh!" Spider-Man's back hit the floor. He was hurting, but he was free, and it was time to retaliate. He rolled to the side while spinning the dial ring on his web shooters. Before Huntsman could close the distance, Spider-Man pelted him with a salvo of web balls. One struck at Huntsman's collarbone, sticky substance splashing over his torso. The collision forced a pained grunt. He brought up his cape to shield himself from the incoming barrage. Wet webbing clung to would-be wings.

Spider-Man scrambled back up, unrelenting in his projectile assault. Huntsman, forced into the defensive, snarled in animalistic anger. Spider-Man rushed in, still shooting, and threw a straight punch. Huntsman parried the fist and attempted to return the earlier favor with an elbow strike of his own. Spider-Man, far too swift, dodged the blow with astounding dexterity. Following up, Huntsman attempted to smash his knee into his opponent's abdomen. Spider-Man managed to avoid by swaying back with a side-step. Vicious close quarter combat ensued. Spider-Man's incredible reactions enabled him to narrowly dodge and deflect his enemy's attacks.

'Geez! This guy's like a library of martial arts!' Spider-Man thought. The Huntsman's skill held up even against his superhuman agility. 'I won't last under this pressure...I need to find an opening, and soon!'

Spider-Man jumped over a standing sweep and pirouetted into a roundhouse of his own. Huntsman saw it coming and ducked. The attack whooshed past overhead, and Huntsman rose again. Spider-Man pressed on with a right cross. Huntsman managed to ward off the punch, diverting Spider-Man's arm away. His opponent was wide open - he welted at Spider-Man's exposed axillary nerve.

'He lacks fighting experience, I can tell. Still, he compensates with his speed and reflexes. There has to be something else I can use against him.' Huntsman assessed as Spider-Man reeled from the blow.

"Arghh, goddammit!" Spider-Man groaned through grit teeth as numbness began to spread across his limb. Nonetheless, he powered through the sensation. Huntsman threw a left cross and Spider-Man caught it in his palm. Huntsman did the very same when Spider-Man launched his own fist. Both were locked in position, hand in hand and hand in hand, mere inches apart.

The Webslinger and the Dark Knight stared each other down intensely. It was as if sparks flew between the two.

With both of them this close, Spider-Man got a good look at his mask. He could not deny its unsettling effect. It was as if those sinister red eyes were glaring down at his very core. The Huntsman, for his part, struggled against the superior strength Spider-Man possessed. Both of his hands were losing to the push - and then, Spider-Man threw his head back.

Reacting to the incoming headbutt, Huntsman released his grasp on Spider-Man's fist. The momentary loss of balance what exactly what he'd needed. Raising his right gauntlet, he clicked twice at the side of his index knuckle with his thumb. His action launched a small net, the trap ensnaring Spider-Man's mask.

"Mmmm?!" Muffled and angry grunts escaped the bound combatant. Huntsman took the chance - he drop-kicked Spider-Man's chest and broke free of their grapple.

Creating distance, Huntsman threw another pair of Batarangs. This time, they were tethered to monofilament.

Spider-Man's extraordinary cognition sensed peril. Despite being unable to see, he bent backward, avoiding the weapons. When the Batarangs shot past him, Huntsman used the monofilaments to pull them back. Sensing the danger behind, Spider-Man rolled his body, dodging the returning weapons.

Huntsman's jaw could've almost dropped. He had witnessed Spider-Man purposely evade his projectiles despite lack of vision. Catching his Batarangs between his fingers, he began to unfurl the mystery.

'He must have some kind of precognition… like an extra vision… that's how he saw it coming last time.' The thought made Huntsman scowl.

Spider-Man managed to pull off the net, "Nice try, jackass." He shot a web-line at Huntsman's chest. His target saw it coming, but Spider-Man was expecting that, too. His other web-shooter released a strand of its own, hitting its mark on the middle of Huntsman's chest.

"Oh shi-" Huntsman hissed. Before he got a chance to cut the line off with a Batarang, Spider-Man pulled Huntsman off his feet. He was spun around the roof in the world's most brutal lassoing.

Huntsman struggled against the centripetal force, managing to dig into his belt. Straining, he dropped an array of pellets across the ground.

Smoke and flash erupted with a bang. The noise and light overloaded Spider-Man's senses.

"Ahhh! Arghh!" Spider-man released the web-rope and covered his face, ears ringing. The Huntsman crashed onto the floor, rolling into an air conditioning unit. Bones ached and muscles agonized as he left a dent, yet he was back in the fight in an instant.

Within the cloud of smoke, Huntsman took concealment. A bead of blood rolled from the Huntsman's lip. He wiped it off - he was just getting started. Feeling safer in the smoke, he activated his Hunter's Vision.

A sonar pulse echoed through the roof, revealing everything to him. Huntsman could see Spider-Man in the middle, still covering his ringing ears. With his augmented vision, he spotted two interesting elements. First, electromagnetic waves were being emitted from Spider-Man's mask. Second, arrays of microswitches and gears lined his wrists.

'So, that's your bag of tricks, huh? A mask emitting a sonar sense, and wrist-mounted web gadgets.'

Huntsman growled under his breath. Reaching to the back of his belt, he activated two gadgets of his own: his Sonic Call and EMP.

"Ah, damn it..." Spider-Man finally collected his bearings after the sensory assault, vision returning. "...That smoke won't hide you for long, you bastard!"

A cable shot right at him. Spider-Sense spurred him into action. Reacting, he caught the cable in his right hand. "Nice try, but that won't wo-"

A massive jolt of electricity surged through his body. "Ah! Ahh! Ahhhh!" His anatomy shook uncontrollably as thousands of volts coursed his being.

Huntsman reeled the taser cable back into his grapnel gun, dashing for the edge of the building.

"Okay, that is IT. I'm done holding back! You're finished, asshole!" Spider-Man growled. Huntsman jumped off the edge, descending like a bullet.

"You're not getting away!" Spider-Man dove off the edge. 'I can't give him a chance to think up any more tricks! Either I put on the pressure, or he'll figure something out!'

Both plummeted down the skyscraper. Huntsman stretched out his cape and glided away. In pursuit, Spider-Man aimed his right shooter and tapped twice.

Nothing came out of the nozzle.

"Out of ammo?!" Thinking fast, Spider-Man curled into a ball before twisting his body in midair. His movements adjusted his trajectory slightly. It was enough to allow him to reach for the side of the nearby building. Stuck to the wall, he tried to release the cartridge from his right shooter, to no avail. "Dammit, what the hell?" He kept fiddling, but it was jammed tight and he didn't want to pull so hard he'd break the lever.

'That shock from earlier...damn it!'

Spider-Man climbed back to the top and got another running start, jumping off. He planted himself on another building, continuing the chase on foot. Huntsman banked right in his glide, towards the direction of the warehouse.

Spider-Man put two and two together. "I won't let you!" Spider-Man ran even faster, vaulting over and springing across another rooftop.

It was time for a gamble. With no more space to run, he aimed his left shooter and tapped the palm switch twice. Relief flooded him as a strand rocketed out the nozzle and stuck to another building. Web-line attached, Spider-Man zoomed in an arc, both feet pointing forward.

Huntsman was caught off-guard as a figure emerged between buildings, striking from below.

"Neaaarghh!" Huntsman cried out as the collision thrust him higher. Spider-Man launched another web, in an attempt to capture his foe in midair. Unfortunately, his Spider-Sense cried out.

Backup had finally arrived for the Huntsman.

A swarm of bats appeared, encircling Spider-Man. Out of all the crazy happenings tonight, this had to be the most unexpected. The screeching night creatures disoriented him. A protracted yell and a string of curses escaped him as he hurtled towards the ground. The Huntsman, still airborne, stretched his wings once again. Led by the swarm, he made his way back to the warehouse.

* * *

With Yumiko and Tobe preoccupied with one other, Hachiman saw his opportunity. With some effort, he managed to pull the net off his kohai.

"Oh, God... Thank you, senpai." Iroha clung onto Hachiman.

By now, Yumiko had grasped the gist of the situation and took charge. "Alright, enough, you two!" She pointed at Hachiman and Iroha. "Show me your student IDs!"

"Miura-senpai?" Iroha squeaked.

"Now," Yumiko commanded, her eyes becoming like narrow slits.

"Okay, okay! Please, calm down." Iroha and Hachiman retrieved their wallets and handed over their cards. Yumiko squinted at the documents with suspicion. Ultimately, she concluded they all needed to stand down.

There were far too many variables in this equation.

"Call off your attack dog, Tobe." Yumiko hissed.

"Attack dog?! Yumiko, the guy is Spider-Man. He's saved your life! Unless... you're-" Tobe's eyes widened as he, too, made the connection.

"I don't care who or what he is! Call him off, now!" Yumiko took a threatening step in his direction.

"No. You call off your guy first!" Tobe crossed his arms, undeterred by intimidation. His proclamation was final.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Yumiko wouldn't waste any more time arguing. They couldn't afford it. She clicked at her comms unit, "Huntsman, can you hear me? Where are you now?"

The sound of bats screeching outside the warehouse answered her question. With a loud crash, the Huntsman breached through a window. He landed safely. Glaring intensely, he was apparently far more pissed than usual.

"Miura," Huntsman called out to his ally, storming towards the Sobu High students.

...and, right on time, Spider-Man smashed through a skylight, landing on the opposite side.

The Dark Knight stood imposing on one end. On the other, the Web-Head crouched low. Something in the air was about to ignite, and both knew it.

"Wait, wait! Stop!" Yumiko stepped between the hunter and his quarry. "Huntsman, you need to see this."

"Spidey, hold on!" Tobe, too, intervened. "Take a look over there."

At last, both Dark Knight and Arachnid noticed that presence which, from the start, had defied all logic.

...That of one Hikigaya Hachiman.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. **

**Regarding of our characters involved, we have Canon Hachiman and canon Iroha, Spider-Man and Kakeru from New DCD's story 'The Splendid Spider-Man', and finally the Huntsman and Yumiko from 'The Dark Knight of Chiba'.**

**With the canon world, I'm going to put canon Hachiman being at the end of season 2 in the anime or the OVA in season 2, or perhaps at the end of the LN. **

**For the Spider-Man world, let us put that Spider-Man Hachiman after Chapter 3 in New DCD's story since so far there's been 3 chapters. Until or unless New DCD instructs otherwise. **

**And the Huntsman world, I'm putting the Dark Knight at a point right after the key events in 'The Dark Knight of Chiba Year 2', and let us assume that Yumiko figured out the Huntsman's identity and became an ally.**

**Finally to those who are asking for a proper sequel to 'The Dark Knight of Chiba', umm well just hang in there.**

*COUGH* hurry up you, *COUGH* yes you *COUGH* lolol


	2. The Loner, the Spider, the Hunter

**Hello everyone, back with a new chapter. This chapter may be subject to change, so keep in mind. **

**Also on another note, I know some of you guys would like an additional Hachiman to be added into the story. But sorry I'm going to have to decline. I'm not familiar with the other Hachimans like in the MHA/Oregairu fic. But the reason is that it would make things more convoluted than it already is. **

**Focusing on the characters in Canon, the Splendid Spider-Man and TDKC will help keep the path straight. **

**Please enjoy, and review.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Loner, Spider, Hunter

Spider-Man and Huntsman kept their eyes on Hikigaya Hachiman. Miura Yumiko and Tobe Kakeru too were keeping their gazes on him. And Ishhiki Iroha was hiding behind him.

"What the hell…" Spider-Man gawked.

"What is this?" Huntsman snarled.

Yumiko took a step towards Huntsman and whispered to him, "It's...him. You know what I mean? He's legit. Look at this." She passed him Hachiman's and Iroha's ID cards.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was wrapping his head around this situation as well.

"Spidey, it's no Chameleon. He's really…well you know. He sounds like him, he talks like him. You know I'm talking about right? It's him." Kakeru explained.

"How…" Spider-Man scratched his head.

"You think it's something to do with what happened before we got here? Are we like you know in some alternate Earth or a parallel universe thing?" Kakeru asked.

Spider-Man could only mutter. "Maybe…"

"And the other guy? Miura said he's the Huntsman."

"She's with him?"

"Yeah. I don't think she's uh you know, she's not our Miura."

All the while Iroha and Hachiman were frozen, afraid of making any sudden moves. "Senpai." Iroha squeaked to Hachiman. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I-I think we just wait for them?" Hachiman got Iroha off him said feeling immensely intimidated by the presence of the person in the red and blue bodysuit, and the hooded and cloaked demon.

Inspecting the cards for a moment, Huntsman turned his attention back to the girl hiding behind Hachiman and he clenched his fist.

"I…I don't think she's…who we thought she was." Yumiko whispered to him. "Look at her, she's scared out of her skin. You know who won't be like that at all."

"You expect me to just buy that?" Huntsman asked her.

"It's not her. You see her with him, that's Hikio right there. That means something's not right here." Yumiko whispered to him.

"Uh…" Hachiman went to the middle and he tried to get their attention. "Can we uh have our ID cards back?"

Huntsman stared at Hachiman, giving Yumiko a glance before he readied the cards in his fingers. "Catch." He threw the cards straight for him. Hachiman had no chance to react and they bounced off his chest.

As he slowly picked up the ID cards on the floor, Spider-Man took a high leap landing in front of Hachiman. "You're Hikigaya Hachiman?"

Hachiman stepped back in surprise by that. He had never seen someone able to jump that high and far.

"Y-Yes I'm Hikigaya Hachiman." He said. "Who are you?"

"Y-You don't know me? I'm Spider-Man."

"You know who I am?"

"Um…kind of?" Spider-Man said. "Can you uh prove that you are really Hikigaya Hachiman?"

"Uh how?" Hachiman asked. "I-I proved it with my ID card already didn't I?"

Spider-Man was stumped at that, how was he supposed to prove things? He asked, "You are in Soubu High right? Ok, the school uniform answered for itself. Uh how to do this?"

Huntsman at the distance with Yumiko, had made his deductions already. A Hachiman and an Iroha that is not the one that he knew, potentially from another world. And Kakeru with the Spider-Man, the fact that Kakeru was siding with Spider-Man potentially meant that it was not the Kakeru that he knew, same with Iroha.

Three groups, and two of them had a common factor, Hachiman. Which meant the third group must have the same factor. Thus, the Huntsman has identified Spider-Man.

And he had an idea, though a long shot it may be.

"Hikigaya Hachiman," Hachiman heard the Huntsman's unsettling voice call for him. Just how he looked like gave a very threatening aura. "If you are who you say you are, then tell me something only Hikigaya Hachiman would say. Something that no one else would."

Hachiman stood frozen, and the Huntsman was in front of him. "Your essay to Hiratsuka Shizuka."

"H-How did you-"

"Tell me."

Hachiman turned mute for a moment, looking at everyone in the room. Hachiman sighed and cleared his throat. He had to tell them what only Hikigaya Hachiman would say, showing them what he is, a rotten person.

"Youth is a lie, it is nothing but evil." Hachiman said it.

Huntsman's face was stoic as usual, but Spider-Man's jaw lowered through the mask.

"It's him, it's Hikigaya Hachiman." Huntsman declared, he then turned to Spider-Man, "It's what Hikigaya Hachiman would say."

Hachiman's eyes started to squint in suspicion, "How do you know so much-"

"You're smart, you'll figure it out," Huntsman said to him, and then he turned to Spider-Man. "The mask cannot hide you now."

A dreaded feeling rose up in Hachiman and Spider-Man. Hachiman was starting to piece things, the only way this Spider-Man and this Huntsman could possibly know about what youth was to him, was that they _are_ him.

"Y-You're…me?" Hachiman stammered, his heart hammering in his chest. "You are Hachiman?"

Spider-Man was struck silent, but he had a hand at his head slowly pulling the mask off.

"Spidey?!" Kakeru rushed in. "What are you doing?!"

"Just trust me." Spider-Man said. "It's going to clear the air." His mask came off, and his face came into view.

Gasps came out from Iroha and Yumiko. Hachiman in the red and blue outfit shrugged his shoulders, he said, "I guess we need to start from the top. But first…"

Everyone's attention turned to the remaining one in the mask, Huntsman.

"Are you…?" Hachiman gawked. "Are you-" Huntsman gave him the meanest glare to shut him up. He stood there, with arms crossed.

"Fine, don't take it off." Spider-Man put back his mask and crossed his arms as well, "But you're not fooling anyone anymore. At least not me."

"You took your own mask off on your accord, I am not you." Huntsman said.

The three stared at each other. The first one was in a Soubu High uniform, with a Canon camera slung around him. The second was in a red and blue outfit, had a red mask with white wide eyes, and a spider emblem on his chest. It spoke vigor and positivity in how the outfit portrayed. The last one had an unsettling aura just by mere sight, a black mask with sinister red eyes, clad in black and crimson armor with a cape black with red streaks.

Hikigaya Hachiman, the Spider-Man, and the Huntsman.

The loner, the Spider, and the Hunter.

Hachiman could just feel the massive different auras in both of them. Spider-Man had a presence of confidence and strength, that he was in control and he knew it.

The Huntsman's aura just exudes focus, his posture and scowl spoke a hidden rage in him, absolute rage.

Iroha stood frozen, with eyes wide open and jaws dropped. She inched closer to Hachiman, the only person she could feel safe with. "S-Senpai?"

Huntsman glared at Iroha, it sent chills up her spine. Spider-Man knew what was going on and confronted Huntsman.

"You're going to tell us why you attacked Isshiki?" He asked, in a tone trying to demand an answer.

Huntsman was not intimidated by it at all. But he did give his explanation though brief. "Mistaken identity." He then turned to Isshiki, "Apologies."

The apology however, was lacking any sincerity with his stone cold face.

"How are there three of us?" Hachiman asked, his heart still hammering by this insane situation he was in.

"Hach, it's got to be parallel Earths." Kakeru answered.

"You mean what, we're in another Earth, like an alternate reality?" Yumiko joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm sure because of…um…well…uh…" Kakeru got his tongue tied, thinking he may have said too much.

"You know something that would have a hand in this situation." Huntsman deduced his slip up.

Spider-Man stepped in, "Ok, Hachiman." He nodded at him, "Maybe you should start with what your story is. Maybe start from the top or something."

Hachiman looked back at Iroha for a second, but she did not have any answers for him. He turned and sighed.

"Ok, um my name is Hikigaya Hachiman. I'm a student in Soubu High for about almost two and half years now. I got put into the Service Club by Hiratsuka-sensei in my second year, in the club, there are Yukinoshita Yukino, Yuigahama Yui and me. We'd helped out students with their requests. Isshiki Iroha became student council president, and she got me helping in her student council events." He paused, "She got me to help her in a school paper, needed to take pictures of the facilities. It was after lesson time and we were at the tennis court. But then this weird thing, strangest I've ever seen. It's like electricity was sparking out of nowhere from our feet, it hit us and the next second we're here."

The group took a moment to process his story. Spider-Man broke the silence. "Wow, you're not far off from my tale."

He shrugged, "Alright people, let's do this one more time. My name is Hikigaya Hachiman. I've been in Soubu High for almost two and a half years. I've been bitten by a radioactive spider and for some months, I've been the one and only Spider-Man. I fought villains, I saved the city, again and again. I'm a superhero, a real-life superhero. You know surprisingly, a lot of the same things happened in school too. I'm in the Service Club with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, Isshiki's the student council president too. But then uh…well Tobe and I got ambushed. We thought it was an alleyway robbery, and Tobe wanted to get a picture of me saving the day. It was one guy in a hood windbreaker was robbing a girl, I couldn't tell who they were from afar. But it was a trap. And next thing before we know it, we're here."

"Uh yeah…maybe whoever ambushed us has something to do with this?" Kakeru pointed out.

"It's the only thing we got." Spider-Man said, "But where are we supposed to start?"

Hachman the asked. "Wait, what about his explanation?" He turned and pointed at the Huntsman. Only, that there was no Huntsman at where he pointed, nor was there a Miura Yumiko. Just empty space.

"Eh? Ehhh?!" Iroha squeaked out, "Where they go?!"

* * *

Outside the warehouse, Yumiko and the Huntsman were surveying Chiba around them. The thick red clouds were soon going to give the rain.

Huntsman took gazing at one particular direction of the city. He noted on one particular building lacking in his line of sight.

"You see what's missing?" Huntsman asked Yumiko.

She caught on, "Yeah. Yeah I do, oh God."

"Hey! Huntsman!" Spider-Man called out for him, swinging out of the warehouse through the broken window and he landed with them. "Don't just bail on us. We need to figure this out together."

Huntsman did not answer to that, still gazing out in the city.

"Ok, I know we had a little fight earlier…ok not a little fight a big ass fight. But we're past that, aren't we? We got to help each other out right?" Spider-Man said, and again still no response.

"Hey you listening?" Spider-Man grabbed his shoulder.

"Take your hand off me." The Huntsman ordered him. Spider-Man gave a disappointed sigh removing his hand off his shoulder.

Huntsman turned around and said to him, "Whoever did this is no common criminal. Someone was prepared for this crisis. You were led into a trap that pulled all of us together. Whoever's responsible, should know how to unmake this."

"Ok…" Spider-Man played the detective with him, "Maybe we should go back to the alleyway. Maybe the perp is still there."

While he hid it from everyone, the Huntsman had a sinking dreading feeling. He might know where this alleyway was.

"You don't stick around to let your enemy catch up to you. We need to get our bearings first. Figure out whose world we're in first." Huntsman said. "I know this isn't my Earth."

"How'd you know?"

Yumiko answered at where she was gazing before, "Wayne Tower should over there, big tall tower with a blue 'W' sign on the side."

"Wayne Tower?" Spider-Man shrugged, "Doesn't ring a bell."

Huntsman then said, "This could be your world or Hachiman's back inside. Or we could be in another place none of us belong in."

The warehouse's door opened and out came Hachiman, Iroha and Kakeru.

"Spidey?" Kakeru waved at his ally. "This is where you were."

"Hey guys. Over here." Spider-Man gestured them over.

"Miura take Tobe, and find a place to hunker down and keep in contact." Huntsman instructed her.

"Hah?" Yumiko raised an eyebrow, "And where am I supposed to go?"

"Try a hotel. Just make sure you're in contact."

"And Isshiki?" Yumiko said softly only for Huntsman to hear. He and Yumiko gave a stare at Iroha, and Iroha quickly cowered behind Hachiman, holding his sleeve.

"Take her with you." Huntsman concluded. "If she starts trouble…"

"Yeah I know what to do." Yumiko nodded.

"Spider-Man." Kakeru asked the Webhead, "What are we going to do first?"

"The three of us." Huntsman said, implying to himself, Spider-Man and Hachiman. "We're going to Hachiman's home. We might be able to get some answers and whose world we're in."

"Uhuh, right uh who made you commander again?" Kakeru had his hands on his hips, sassing at the Dark Knight.

"If you have another suggestion, you have the floor." Huntsman glared at him.

Another roar of thunder in the sky and the clouds released the rain in the city.

"Guys, we should move now." Spider-Man said before turning to Hachiman, "Don't scream, I got you covered." He jumped up high shooting a web line he began swinging.

"What did he mean by scre-" Hachiman did not see it coming when another web line attached to his back, hoisting him up into the air.

Huntsman stayed behind for a moment, taking his attention on the Soubu High students, "Wait for us to gather intel, we'll contact each other to regroup soon enough."

"Ok." Yumiko nodded.

The Crimson Shadow then started stalking towards Iroha with a scowl. "If I find out that you pose a threat to them, I will. Hunt. You. Down."

She froze with trembling eyes, she could not even make a nod. The Huntsman did not care for that, bringing out his gadget he fired a grapnel cable bringing up to a building's rooftop next to the warehouse.

The Loner, the Spider, and the Hunter were going home.


	3. To be alike, and yet not

**Hey everyone, I know it's been very long and I know that this is not a lengthy chapter at all. Sadly, these few months were a major headache. The army was kicking my ass. Live firing, convoy transport, audit and more. Yeah. **

**But I really wanted to connect to the Oregairu Fanfiction community again so I tried to finish a small chapter piece first. **

**Also, I'm considering maybe I should change the POV of the story, maybe I could try first-person view, to perhaps have the entire situation of the multiverse be viewed by Canon Hachiman. Let me know. **

**Hopefully, I can find the time to make bigger chapters in the future. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

Into the SNAFU verse

Chapter 3: To be alike, and yet not

Swinging through the city could only be described as otherworldly and terrifying according to Hachiman. The height tension in his body still lingered, and it was difficult not to scream when Spider-Man was swinging with him so high up the city.

The rain poured down with the dark red sky. The Loner, the Spider and the Hunter were back in a familiar housing district, hidden in the shadows behind a provision shop.

And Hachiman's home was down the street about twenty metres away, which Hachiman the house belonged to was another question.

"Well, who's going into the house?" Spider-Man asked setting his eyes on the road.

A loud sneeze from Hachiman got Spider-Man and Huntsman's attention. The student juxtaposed with the other two.

Hachiman in his soaked uniform was shivering and sneezing in the cold storm, the other two clad in costume, on the other hand, stood unhindered by the storm.

"Yeah…you should go in." Spider-Man said.

Hachiman gave no argument to that decision, he wanted to get out of the rain. "How are you guys not feeling cold in this rain?"

Spider-Man had no answer to that, turning to look at Huntsman, and which Huntsman gave him a look as well. Neither could answer, the rain just did not bother them.

Spider-Man gave a shrug.

Huntsman said, "I know this is not my world, so it's either one of you that belongs in this Earth, or maybe it's someone else we don't know." A sonar pulse echoed out from his mask, mapping out who was in the house. "I see…only one person in the house. It's Komachi."

Spider-Man restrained his surprised reaction, "You can see her from here?"

Huntsman did not answer, focused on observing Komachi through his Hunter's Vision.

"She's heading for the house phone. She's making a call." Huntsman said. And a few seconds later, the Hachiman in Sobu Uniform pulled out his ringing phone.

"Oh God..." Spider-Man pieced it together, "This is your world." Eyes were set on Hachiman.

Taking a gulp, Hachiman answered in the phone, "Hello? Komachi?"

"Onii-chan! Where are you?! It's pouring outside!" Komachi exclaimed through the phone.

"Uh…I…uh…" Hachiman stammered eyeing back and forth between Spider-Man and Huntsman. "Just around the corner. Coming to the front door very soon." Hachiman hung up his phone.

Hachiman looked back at his two counterparts, looking lost. He let out another sneeze, rubbing his arms warm.

"Ok, so you get in there. I'm going to uh…standby I guess." Spider-Man shrugged, climbing up the wall for a vantage point.

Hachiman was left with Huntsman. The black and red shroud besides was unsettling to Hachiman, even though he figured out who it really was under the mask.

Huntsman remained silent, he turned around readying his grapnel gun in his cape.

"Wait." Hachiman reached out, Huntsman turned back to him. Hachiman decided to brave it and asked, "You are, me right?"

Huntsman kept his gaze on him, Hachiman on his part to infer anything from Huntsman's look, but almost nothing could be read. Only that the Huntsman looked like he was thinking carefully. Huntsman then lifted his hand, reaching to his mask.

Huntsman lifted the mask off his face, showing Hachiman who was underneath it.

The face that was shown to him, it was almost an exact copy of himself. But there were key differences. His counterpart in the dark armour had eyes not like his own.

His eyes were described to be like a dead fish from his loner and cynical life in school. But this other Hachiman, the Huntsman's eyes under the mask, they looked like they were filled with focus, austerity. His whole facial expression showed the Hachiman in uniform a latent rage hidden inside. But perhaps also, a caring heart.

"Hachiman." Huntsman said.

"Uh Hachiman?" Hachiman said scratching head. "Ugh this is confusing."

"We'll find a way to avoid this confusion later. Right now, we need you in there to make sure Komachi does not suspect anything." Huntsman said putting his mask back on. "You're taking this situation well?"

Hachiman tried to hold the conversation, something about Huntsman made him think that he needed to talk smarter than his usual self. "I'm trying to reason this nonsense. Find a reason in this."

"Hmm, that's one similarity between us then." Huntsman said. "Take caution when you get in the house."

That remark suddenly got Hachiman to be a little defensive subconsciously.

"What do you mean take caution?" Hachiman asked. "Komachi is in there."

"I should know." Huntsman said.

"What are you saying? That you suspect my sister…our sister…Komachi. That what you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ that you should be wary of anything. We know nothing about this situation apart from that we are in your world." Huntsman said, leaning forward looking more intense. "Just because this is your world, doesn't mean everything's the same."

Hachiman was about to retort but bit it back down.

"I suppose that makes sense." Hachiman said before arching his back letting out a set of sneezes, the chill was starting to really shoot through him.

Once he was done with his sneezing and sniffing, he turned his head up. And Huntsman was already gone. Very quickly he felt that his skill 'Stealth Hikki' was so minuscule, it could not stand a chance against the capacity for stealth from the Huntsman or the Spider-Man.

"_I guess that's another similarity we have." _Hachiman thought. He got out of the shadows in the street corner. Rushing down the road, each step making a splash that soaked his shoes and socks. His phone was thankfully still functional in his pocket.

As he neared his house, he was given time to be on his to think this thoroughly, and the situation was starting to scare him, his chest feeling hollow and the cold did not help at all. So much for the big talk against the Huntsman.

"_What the hell is this? Just a day in school, and suddenly I'm meeting two Hachimans. Me, in another world…." _Hachiman was wrapping this is in his head. It was still frightening for him. _"How in the world is this possible? There are more like me, more Hachimans. I'm not the only one. And these guys…what the hell are like actual real superheroes?" _

At that thought however, there was a hidden gem underneath the grave situation he was in.

A notion that Hikigaya Hachiman was not alone in this universe, in this multiverse. There were people that he may be able to connect with simply because they were all exactly the same person down to cellular level. Whatever difference there maybe, this was the one thing they all could connect together with, being the same person.

He got to the front door and at the corner of his eye he spotted something on the roof of his house. It was the Spider-Man and the Huntsman.

Spider-Man was perched in a crouch on one corner, looking ready to leap and always on the go. Huntsman was standing upright, his cape flowed in the storm and his red eyes gave out a glow.

They both had their gazes trained on Hachiman. He made a tired sigh and stepped into his house.

"I'm home."


End file.
